<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Summer Sun by Fluorites (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497645">Camp Summer Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluorites'>Fluorites (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Love, Summer Camp, but also very cute, kinda nostalgic, summer adventures, takes place in 2011, teenagers being teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluorites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s MC’s first time spending her summer in a summer camp and she hates the idea of it, but little does she know that it won’t be as bad as she imagines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Gary/Lottie (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC hated summer camps.</p><p>The idea of going to a summer camp was suggested by her mother every year and she actively denied it every time. After moving, MC's mother tried to get her involved in all sorts of social activities so MC could make friends and not feel lonely. But the more her mom did that, the more she hated it. MC knew there was something wrong with her, she pushed people away and then wondered why no one wanted her around after. She had a passive-aggressive approach to life and she hated that. So the idea of spending her summer around a bunch of kids that would just make her push them away was not it.</p><p>This year was different, her mother really insisted for her to go, even more desperate than usual.</p><p>“But mom! I am perfectly capable to take care of myself, I spent many summers happily at home and don’t you think that maybe I am a little too old for this?” MC argued while sitting angrily on the couch.</p><p>Her mother followed her. “Honey it’s not about how old you are or how capable you are of taking care of yourself. You need to get out there! Make new friends and memories, maybe even find yourself a boyfriend!”</p><p>She could see a tinge of desperation in her mother’s eyes, behind all the enthusiasm she was showing. MC still looked unconvinced. She was not going to let her her mom win this one.</p><p>“I'm worried about you MC, you're 16! You should be living life at its fullest!”</p><p>
  <em>Not again.</em>
</p><p>“I was not like this when I was your age, you know, I was a social butterfly! I had so many friends and we went on so many adventures! And, oh god, the amount of silly drama us girls had!” her mother laughed to herself.</p><p>MC hated when her mom was acting like this, did she not realize how damaging it was to talk like this to her daughter? She was just blatantly making MC feel like pure shit.</p><p>MC was about to speak up, already feeling the tears gather to burst out, but her mom spoke again, noticing the discomfort she caused to her daughter and held her hands warmly.</p><p>“Oh MC, don’t get all teary-eyed, I may have gone a bit too far but you know what I’m talking about. I know that deep down in your heart you want to experience all these things. Having sneaky sleepovers, gossiping with girls, having your first kiss. They look silly, but it's normal for every young woman to want to experience these things. I don’t want you to miss out.”</p><p>MC had nothing left to say. Her mother hit her right where it hurts. She always acted as if she was not like other girls and how she found all of these tropes stupid. But she knew it, and apparently her mother too, that she just wanted to be happy. Maybe experiencing these things wouldn’t be so bad for her and <em>maybe</em> she would stop acting so negative towards the world.</p><p>MC got up, avoiding her mother’s eyes.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” she muttered while walking away. She didn’t even want to think about the hopeful face her mom probably had right now.</p><p>*  *  *</p><p>She gave in.</p><p>For once in her lifetime MC actually listened to her mother and now there she was, in front of her house, he bags ready and her mother teary-eyed hugging MC as hard as she could.</p><p>“I love you so much honey, don’t forget to call me and don’t you dare not have fun!”. As much as she found her mother annoying most of the time, she was still going to miss her.</p><p>“And remember, you don’t have to stay for a full month if you don’t enjoy it, call me if you want to come home earlier and I’ll pick you up right away.”</p><p>“Okay, mom" MC smiled trying to hide how anxious she really was about this whole absurdity she was about to live.</p><p>Her mother finally let go of MC and she approached the bus full of loud kids and regular teenagers just like her.</p><p>“Bye MC!!!” her mother yelled causing MC’s checks to redden. She waved faintly and finally got on the bus.</p><p>
  <em>What did I get myself into?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Here’s a small disclaimer: I’ve never been to a summer camp and I had no idea how things worked, but I did my research by watching movies and reading stories. If anything’s confusing or inaccurate please tell me. And feel free to leave any advice! (find me on tumblr @ love-islanding)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peek-A-Boo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC plays a game of peek-a-boo with a certain someone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus ride turned out to be not as bad as MC thought it would be. It wasn’t as loud as she expected and she also made a friend. This new friend was maybe a bit too talkative but MC liked her. With her aussie accent, she introduced herself as Lottie, bleached hair with pinkish ends and really bold eyeliner. Her makeup made her green eyes pop and her dark style matched really well the colored hair. Apparently she was into witchy stuff and she promised she would do a tea leaf reading for MC once they’d arrive at the camp.</p>
<p>A loud laugh echoed through the bus, which made Lottie act particularly agitated. She quickly started whispering to MC “Hear that laugh?”. MC nodded carefully. “<em>That</em> is Gary. Gary Rennel.<em>"</em> MC turned around to get a view of this Gary and… she couldn’t find him.</p>
<p>”He goes to my school, we’ve never really talked but I caught him looking at me, more than once. This is his first time at camp, which means, this is the perfect opportunity for me to talk to him and see if there could be something between us.” Lottie explained, still hiding.</p>
<p>MC raised an eyebrow at Lottie “Uhh, which one is he?”</p>
<p>Lottie snickered, without daring to turn around “The one with the blond hair and the blue eyes!!” MC turned again, there were too many blond-haired and blue-eyed boys. She sighed, ready to give up on the Gary search when someone else caught her eye. Just a few seats behind her, another boy was laughing with his companion, unlike Gary (who she still hadn’t found) his laugh was warmer, less lad-like, and more genuine. There was a twinkle in his eyes that made her feel a certain way and the golden sunlight was perfectly sculpturing his face. His warm brown skin almost glistened in the sunlight and MC was mesmerized, until he made eye contact with her, as if he knew she was watching him. She quickly turned back to Lottie, her face on fire.</p>
<p>“So? Found anything interesting?” Lottie asked her with a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>“I-I still can’t find Gary.” MC offered a confused smile, trying to hide the fact that she got completely distracted by someone else.</p>
<p>“Forget Gary! I wanna know who made your face so red!” Lottie was clearly excited. “And don’t you dare say no one!”.</p>
<p>Now the roles switched, MC was almost hiding while Lottie on the search. “He's like 3 seats behind us-"</p>
<p>“The one with the dreads?” Lottie quickly interrupted MC, being clearly better at finding people.</p>
<p>“Yeah" MC breathed.</p>
<p>She turned again, wanting to get another glimpse of him. And so did he. Short panic formed in her chest as both of the girls immediately turned back to their places.</p>
<p>“I see there’s already something between the two of you!” Lottie looked enthusiastically at MC.</p>
<p>“W-what?!”</p>
<p>“You’ve already created a connection with him, just by making eye contact! This is really good.” Lottie concluded with a satisfied look on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Connection?</em>
</p>
<p>Her heart was beating so fast. <em>Dammit</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know these first two chapters are short, but the next ones will get longer and definitely more interesting. Anyways, thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC finds out the name of the mysterious boy and is suddenly thrown in a rock, paper, scissors match with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the eye contact fiasco with the mysterious boy, MC tried to distract her mind with the arrival at camp. They had entered the woods and MC was starting to feel the excitement in her tummy, knowing that she was going to spend her summer in the middle of nature. Maybe summer camp wasn’t that bad of an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“You said this is your first time here, right?” Lottie broke the silence between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>MC nodded. The calm feeling she was feeling previously was drifting away as the worries flooded her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie noticed her friend’s uneasiness “Oh hun, don’t worry! I know the first time is scary but remember that there will always be people around to help you and you will also have me!”</p><p> </p><p>MC looked unconvinced as she brought her hand to her mouth, wanting to bite her nails, so Lottie tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Look the arrival is always a bit chaotic, but that’s normal. Once everyone gets settled, things calm down and that’s when the real fun begins.” She smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Lottie.” MC really appreciated Lottie’s kindness. It was hard for her to find friends that actually cared about her, and even though she’s known Lottie only for about 2 hours, she already trusted her with her whole heart.</p><p> </p><p>The bus passed a big sign that said “Camp Summer Sun” and a few seconds later, there it was. The awaited camp, her new home for the next 6 weeks, the place her mother wouldn’t shut up about. MC wasn’t an expert on camps, nor did she know much about them for that matter, but Camp Summer Sun looked nice. The cabins looked pretty decent and she could see a glistening lake in the distance, as if it was a hidden gem in the woods. Three buses had already arrived, with a bunch of younger kids who were trying to get sorted out by the counselors into their respective huts.</p><p> </p><p>The bus lined up next to the other buses and the last group of campers finally got off the vehicle. MC stayed close to Lottie, while also trying to keep an eye on the beautiful nameless boy.</p><p> </p><p>A muscular man with long hair got the group’s attention while calling them out. MC got a clearer vision of the man, dressed in the typical camp counselor uniform with big bright green eyes and a beard that complimented his overall look. He looked exactly like the type of guy who would work at a summer camp.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright guys welcome to Camp Summer Sun, my name is Rocco, I am one of the camp counselors and now I will be sorting all of you into your units, aka who you’ll be spending your days with.” The man gestured a lot while speaking. “I have the list right here so let’s not waste any time and let’s get started!” He seemed excited.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie glanced excitedly at MC while giving her a nudge with her elbow. MC smiled back and then searched one last time for that goddam boy she couldn’t take her mind off of, before giving her full attention to Rocco.</p><p> </p><p>Rocco started by naming the unit and then calling the members’ names. Slowly more people started to disappear off into the mini village, following other counselors to their new homes. After the group got significantly smaller, she noticed in front of her a familiar head, with the dread style hair. She nudged Lottie, indicating with her head the boy in front of her. Lottie raised her eyebrows while giving another mischievous smile. She then looked behind, then back at MC.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t turn around but Gary is also in the back of the group. Things are looking pretty good for us!” She whispered excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>MC smiled confidently at Lottie.</p><p> </p><p>“O-kay! The rest of you guys are all in the Sunflower unit!” Rocco proudly announced. “Now I'm gonna list the members just to see if everyone is here. Please raise your hand when you hear your name.” He thoroughly checked his list and started reading the names.</p><p> </p><p>“Marisol Barnes,” a girl that looked very uninterested raised her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Chelsea Jones,” the following girl, next to MC, seemed like the complete opposite of Marisol and quickly raised her hand with a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucas Koh,” MC couldn’t get a proper view of him, but she could already smell the rich family he probably came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby McKenzie,” a familiar looking boy raised his hand. MC’s heart almost skipped a beat. <em>Bobby McKenzie, sounds like a goofball. </em>A million thoughts started racing through her mind, wondering what was Bobby like. She then noticed Lottie smirking at her while mouthing “Bobby” and then let out a snort. She then quickly covered her mouth, acting as if nothing happened.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lottie Mills,” Lottie raised her hand while a blond boy in front of her turned around to check who she was. <em>So that must be Gary</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Henrik Ohman, Ha! I like this one.” Rocco laughed to himself. Ohman did sound like a funny last name, and MC was already thinking about all the puns she could make with it. She then started feeling guilty about mentally laughing at the guy’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“Gary Rennel, “ MC finally got the confirmation of who was Gary and what he looked like. She noticed Lottie acting alert and watching him cautiously as if someone could steal him at that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>“And lastly, MC.” MC finally raised her hand and all of the boys in front of her turned around to see her. She made eye contact with Bobby ,<em>again, </em>and felt her face go red.</p><p> </p><p>“It was lovely meeting you guys but now I have to hand you to your lovely counselor, Hannah.” Rocco gestured towards a red-haired girl approaching the group. She didn’t flinch at the “lovely” comment, but instead warmly waved at the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m off guys, I’ll see ya around!” Rocco winked at Hannah and left.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah winced then turned her attention to the campers. “Welcome to Camp Summer Sun! My name is Hannah and I will be your counselor. We will spend a lot of time together so I hope we get along well!” She laughed to herself. Chelsea laughed along, which made Henrik smirk.”Right now grab your luggage and follow me!” The group did as told and followed Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>On their way to the hut Hannah explained that the units were organized based on the age of the campers and that they had a flower-themed name. Following the youngest-to-oldest order, the units were the Pansies, the Poppies, the Daisies, the Dandelions, the Tulips, and the Sunflowers. Each unit was then sorted into different cabins. MC thought it was a lovely idea to give each age group a flower-themed name, but in the practicality of it, a lot of kids probably thought it was dumb.  </p><p> </p><p>They reached the cabin and there were a bunch of small sunflowers painted all over its wooden surface. Hannah explained that each year, every unit had to create something and mark it as their legacy. A lot of ex-campers decided to leave sunflowers as a symbol of the bond they created during that summer.</p><p> </p><p>”So there’s the girls’ side and the boys’ side, and we will decide, with a friendly game of rock, paper, scissors, which side goes to who.” Hannah explained excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>One side of the cabin was clearly better than the other. The left side received all of the sunlight, while the right side remained in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>”I need one lucky girl and one lucky boy, come on now!” Hannah kept encouraging the campers, and one of them stepped forward. ”Oh nice, we have one boy! Would you like to introduce yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy smiled confidently ”I’m Bobby, Miss”. He then turned around, facing the girls, ”Come on ladies!” emphasizing the ”ladies”. He eyed MC, already familiar with her and with the brief peek-a-boo game they played earlier.</p><p> </p><p>MC’s cheeks flushed red and Lottie pushed her forward.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh great another volunteer! Please introduce yourself.” Hannah gently smiled at MC, completely oblivious to the tension that was building up between the two contestants.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m MC.” She tried to play confident, not letting Bobby’s teasing gaze get through to her.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby offered his hand to shake it. MC accepted it, her hand slightly sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>“A pleasure to meet you MC.” He had a playful look in his eye and he looked like he knew something she didn’t and it annoyed her.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s a pleasure for me too.” MC had to absolutely win at rock, paper, scissors. Not to get the good side of the cabin for the girls, but to show him what that she didn’t play games, by playing a game.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, you guys ready?!” Hannah chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>They both nodded confidently.</p><p> </p><p>”Rock, paper, scissors!” the whole group chanted.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby played rock and MC played paper. The girls started cheering MC’s victory while the boys looked disappointed and dull. MC looked at Bobby with the<em> I told you so</em> face and he raised his hands accepting his defeat.</p><p> </p><p>”Alright, alright. I’ll give you this one, but it’s not over.” He had a challenging look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, sure.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>”I propose a rematch tonight after dinner.” The group got suddenly quiet. Hannah and Chelsea were both trying to hold in their giggles. Lottie looked very entertained and the boys were quietly rooting for Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>”Sure, if you want to lose again.” This time the boys broke the silence while laughing at Bobby. He childishly frowned at MC, which made her laugh. He seemed satisfied by that and finally let it go.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh wow! Things are heating up here, if you want to see the match tonight then you should all go and get ready! Make your beds, get changed or do what you need to do and I’ll see you in an hour at the center circle for the welcome speech and some announcements.” Hannah instructed the campers. ”Inside your rooms you'll find the timetable on the wall, so make sure to always check it. I’ll be over there anyone needs me.” she pointed at another cabin, probably the staff cabin, and took off.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was going to be interesting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Stay tuned for the next chapter 😌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh-oh! Bobby messed up!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls entered their side of the cabin, rays of sunlight brightening the whole room and dust rising, as the girls stepped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were two windows separated by two respective bunk beds. Chelsea called the upper bed and ran towards it throwing her duffel bag on it. Lottie also decided to not waste time and did the same thing, also occupying the top bed of the other bunk. MC and Marisol looked at each other and then burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well I never liked the top bed anyway.” MC laughed while dragging along her duffel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”By the way,” Marisol chimed in ”thank you MC for getting us the best side of the cabin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh that’s just luck!” MC tried to play it cool and not act as if she was really satisfied with her victory, maybe too satisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, he played rock, which a lot of people tend to do without realizing it. He probably didn’t have a strategy or got distracted.” Marisol explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Huh, that’s interesting, I always change it up. This way people don’t know what to expect from me.” MC winked while pointing at her temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So basically he was too distracted by your beauty to think and subconsciously played rock!” Lottie said, proud of her observations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC became visibly embarrassed and Marisol noticed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is there something going on between the two of you?” She raised an eyebrow, probably already knowing the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes!!!” Lottie quickly answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No!! Lottie!” MC replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Not yet!” Chelsea also contributed to the chaos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls then burst out laughing and MC knowing they were joking, <em>hopefully</em>, didn’t take it too seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere died down a bit as the girls were busy making their beds and unpacking. MC was wondering what were the boys doing, and if they were talking about her. She then thought it was too pretentious for her to think that the boys were doing that and ended her train of thought concluding that the world didn’t revolve around her. But deep down in her heart she still hoped that a special someone would be thinking about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys’ side was already way messier than the girls’, maybe except for Lucas’ corner. The boys were still roasting Bobby after his defeat but he kept telling them that he would redeem himself during tonight’s rematch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henrik and Gary were having a very heated debate about how you’re supposed to make a bed.</p>
<p>Lucas was wrapped up in his own little world and even if Bobby wanted to talk to him, he would probably tell him off. Not wanting to join Gary and Henrik’s argument, Bobby unpacked his bags thinking about the only thing he couldn’t keep his mind off. The girl who kept looking at him on the bus, which he didn’t believe was real. No girl would just look at him. But then she kept doing that and it caused him to feel the butterflies. Being the curious guy he is, he challenged her at rock, paper, scissors with a little teasing and she destroyed him. He remained so awestruck by her, he couldn’t wait to play with her again tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Bobby’s thoughts got interrupted by an alarm going off. Lucas had set a one hour alarm on his watch for when they had to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Aw, thank you man!” Henrik patted Lucas on the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby saw Lucas smile for the first time that day. He was a bit off all day, his parents probably sent him here against his own will. While Bobby didn’t have problems with being sent away for a whole summer, he knew it was harder for other people. So he made it his personal goal to get Lucas to enjoy his stay at camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Alright, let’s go boys.” Gary suggested while patting Bobby on the back, almost breaking his bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were leaving Bobby looked at the girls’ door. ”Should we check on the girls?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Why?” Gary asked in utter confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby sighed ”What if they forgot that it’s already been an hour?” Gary’s question slightly annoyed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah man, we’re supposed to be a team.” Henrik added, trying to lighten up the mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Fine, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls spent their time unpacking and chatting, but none of them remembered that they had to meet up at the center circle with the others until they heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oi! You are you girls ready?” A familiar voice called them, probably Henrik.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All four heads shot up and silence took over the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, we’re coming!” Lottie yelled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly rummaged through the room, each gathering their essential items.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marisol interrupted the panicked girls ”Hold up, we don’t need anything, we’re ready to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you sure? What about…?” Chelsea asked while scratching her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”See, you don’t need to bring anything.” Marisol answered, already standing by the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”She’s right! Let’s go!” MC quickly ran out after Marisol opened the door, with Lottie following behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As MC rushed out she bumped into someone’s back. ”Ouch, sorry!” she looked up to find out it was Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No worries, babe.” He stupidly smiled at her and started to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”B-babe?! HEY!” MC wanted to catch up to him but she decided to be a good friend and wait for Lottie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind her, Lottie was cracking up. ”He called you ’babe’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s not funny.” MC quickly walked away, leaving Lottie behind again, her face on fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey! Hold up! Okay I’m sorry for laughing.” Lottie walked up next to MC, trying to calm her laughter down. ”Hun, you’ve got to get back to him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC puffed out her cheeks and kept walking in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A small stage occupied the middle of the center circle. After a crowd had formed, a dark-skinned woman gave a warm welcome speech to the campers, giving off basic information that they already knew. Her name was Priya, a woman in her thirties who seemed very happy about her job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC was sandwiched between Lottie and Chelsea and had a wonderful view of the back of Bobby’s head in front of her. She didn’t pay attention to the speech, she thought about how long would she be able to last here and if she would be able to enjoy her stay. So far things went pretty well, even if it’s only been about three hours. She already made friends and… Bobby. There was no word in MC’s vocabulary to describe him. He was so damn cute, but also a huge tease, and a goofball at the same time. She decided to not judge him too hard. Something about the summer camp air told her to just relax and see where would this go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly MC’s thoughts got interrupted by the sounds of cheers and clapping. The speech was over and she heard Priya announce that it was dinner time. Hannah caught up the group, accompanying them to the cafeteria. On the way there MC had a really nice chat with Chelsea about how they were going to decorate their bunk. She told MC that she brought along a bunch of cute accessories that would make the bunk feel a bit more girly and chic. Sometimes silly things came out of Chelsea’s mouth and MC soon understood that it was all innocent so she didn’t question it too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was fun. It was a strange setting for MC, but she had to admit that it was very entertaining. Poor Lottie was trying to seduce Gary by exaggeratedly laughing at his dumb jokes. Henrik was showing off his knowledge about birds which made Marisol confess about her secret interest in ducks. Lucas also spoke about a weird interaction he had with Rocco earlier and managed to make the group laugh. But it was Bobby, the biggest entertainer of them all, who kept the conversation alive and made dinner less boring. Whenever the chatter died he always managed to bring it back to life effortlessly with a silly joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC didn’t speak much until <em>the man himself</em>, or Bobby, asked her is she was ready about tonight’s rematch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heya, MC!” The voices quieted down as if all of them knew there was something going on between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” <em>Play it cool. </em>She playfully raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you ready to get defeated by the ultimate Master of rock, paper, scissors?” He obviously played himself down, but he seemed so proud at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”If by Master you mean the man who managed to already lose at the first game at camp, then yes I am.” MC immediately feared she was too being harsh on him, but then she remembered him calling her ”babe” and the fire was back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gary whistled while Chelsea quietly chuckled. Bobby lowered his head, creating a moment of suspense, them raised it back up and with a cheeky smile fired back at MC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Just wait and see, babe.” His playful look was gone and replaced by something MC had already seen before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC was appalled. He did it again. She stood in silence for what felt like an eternity until, <em>thank god, </em>Hannah interrupted the awkward moment with her presence. She began chatting with the group about dinner and other silly things. MC was too embarrassed to take part in the conversation and for the second time that day, she wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. She should’ve fought back, but she didn’t know what to respond with. She got a terrible familiar feeling in her stomach. She did not want it to be another one of those situations. But it was too late, her brain shut down and all she could do was just sit in silence. She wanted to believe that he was just joking and that she was just overreacting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard her mom’s voice telling her <em>to not make a big deal about it</em> and it just made it worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Bobby is a bit too perfect so I decided to give him a flaw: going too far with a joke. Did he realize his mistake? How is he going to fix this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC was a fool to think that she was just going to enjoy her summer without any worries. She was a fool because she should have never trusted her optimistic feelings. Every time she did that, she always got proven wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner was over, Hannah checked up on her to make sure she was fine. She faked a smile hoping to dismiss Hannah but camp counselors weren’t stupid, they knew when campers were upset and it was their job to help them when in distress. While the campers were scattering away, Hannah pulled MC aside to have a private chat with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby wanted to slap himself. He regretted his words as soon as he said them out loud. MC’s expression said it all. He messed up, he went too far and he had to absolutely apologize to her. He tried to catch her eyes after but she kept avoiding him, looking visibly hurt. Bobby never knew how to talk to girls and it showed. Whatever he and MC had, even if it was for a very short amount of time, it was over. He ruined it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even after Hannah came by, it was hard to make dinner less awkward. By the end of it the campers were free to roam around the camp and as everyone was leaving the dining hall, he noticed Hannah and MC talking. It would have been rude to interrupt but his shame and guilt pushed him towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he got closer he noticed that MC looked like she was on the verge of tears. This just made him feel worse than before, he didn’t know he hurt her this bad. Hannah noticed him and waved, signaling him to come over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I think the two of you need to talk.” Hannah said. She gave MC one last encouraging look and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ”Hey.” Bobby spoke out. MC finally looked at him, she looked like a completely different girl. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were glistening. Her hair was messier than before and she was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey.” She muttered back at him. He hated seeing her like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Do you wanna go somewhere more private?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded at him and he started to look around for a private spot they could occupy. He found a nice spot behind the dining hall with two tree trunks benches. ”There, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short walk was silent. Bobby was starting to get nervous as he was thinking about the right words to say, not wanting to upset MC more and to apologize. They sat down on the bench and Bobby let out a big sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m sorry. That was something really dumb for me to say. I went too far and didn’t think about how you would feel about it. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, on the contrary I wanted to make you laugh but I, uh, obviously overlooked my comedic abilities.” He let out a nervous laugh but then got immediately serious. He didn’t want MC to think he wasn’t taking this seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC looked at him with big eyes. She smiled sadly and looked down, this time fidgeting with her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you. I wasn’t expecting to receive an apology.” She looked up at him. ”I think I overreacted a bit, I get it now that it wasn’t malicious. I’ve had people do this to me intentionally and”, she let out a shaky breath, ”I thought it was happening again.” She looked relieved, her body wasn’t relaxed yet but at least her expression lightened up a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do this intentionally?” He looked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, like, make comments, jokes or ask me stuff that wasn’t appropriate, just to tease me. And not in a playful way.” She looked down again. Not wanting to be remembered about those moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby was surprised. He didn’t know MC got treated like this by someone before. Who would ever do such thing? Bobby still felt terrible for triggering a bad memory and angry at whoever treated her like this. He wanted to prove himself in MC’s eyes and let her know that he wasn’t like that and that she didn’t deserve this treatment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Crap, that’s terrible! I can assure you that I would never do this to you and won’t let anyone else treat you like that! And that’s a BobbyPromise!” He closed his eyes and pointed at his chest with a very serious face, trying to lighten things up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he succeeded because he heard MC laugh. He opened his eyes slowly, proud of himself and how he handled the situation and most importantly, happy that he made her laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are we good now?” He smiled at her while offering his pinky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah.” She accepted his pinky and they both did a pinky shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both got lost into each other’s eyes for a split second until Bobby, flustered, got up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We should head back to the others.” He scratched his neck. He was nervous again but this time was different. It was a good nervous and he didn’t mind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh yeah, let’s go”. MC got up too, noticing how Bobby got suddenly shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Bobby, really.” MC now looked genuinely relieved and Bobby couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While heading back to the group they had a really nice talk about random things. Bobby asked her about her interests and then told a goofy story. MC felt light and happy, a feeling she did not want to let go of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While on the search for their bunkmates, MC and Bobby eventually separated. MC found the girls chatting at a table while the boys were by the lake. MC was met with a bunch of worried reactions from the girls, asking her what happened and if she was okay. She told the girls what happened and briefly spoke about the talk she had with Bobby. She assured them that everything was fine and that they shouldn’t worry too much about it. The girls finally let it go and changed the subject. They talked about the next day’s plans buzzing with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was beginning to set and the air became chiller. The lake reflected the sky’s orange tint. MC felt at peace watching the sun hiding behind the pine trees and the horizon. The boys decided to join the girls alongside Hannah. She greeted MC by placing a hand on her shoulder making sure she was okay. MC looked up and smiled at her and then noticed Bobby standing next to Hannah. While Hannah got distracted by the group’s chaotic chatter MC gave another encouraging smile to Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So is the rock, paper, scissors rematch still happening?” Gary asked loudly, complete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence fell over the group as MC and Bobby looked at each other, Bobby looked unsure but it was obvious how bad he wanted it. MC nodded at him then turned confidently to the group “Of course it’s happening!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group cheered again feeling a mutual relief. The previous tension that took over them and now they could enjoy the rest of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone got into position; MC and Bobby facing each other, Hannah, Hannah arbitrating in the middle and the rest of the group enjoying the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time MC felt less nervous and more excited. She didn’t mind losing this time and even if the rematch would last probably less than a minute, she still wanted to have fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys ready?” Hannah asked, clearly excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC and Bobby both nodded, looking daringly into each other’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then! Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time the results switched. MC played rock and Bobby played paper. The boys’ side erupted with loud cheers as they praised Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boys will be boys.” Hannah looked at them unfazed while the girls agreed with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay MC, it’s just a matter of probability.” Marisol laid a hand on MC’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least both sides are fair now.” Lottie added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls just stood there, watching the boys’ rowdy behavior until Hannah proposed a new activity, which everyone gladly accepted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night went by quickly. Once it got dark there was a bonfire. Hannah explained it was a tradition they did every year to welcome the campers. It was crowded and the younger kids were running around screaming. The girls bonded with other Sunflower girls until it was time to go to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camp curfew was at 10 pm and 10:30 pm for the older kids. The campers got back to their cabin, exhausted after the long day. Hannah accompanied them, <em>I hope you’re not silly enough to sneak into each other’s rooms, right? </em>and everyone reassured Hannah that no one would break the rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone said goodnight to each other. As if on purpose, MC and Bobby were the last ones to remain outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night MC.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Bobby and congrats on the big win.” MC tried to be polite but ended up looking more awkward than she intended to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby got the message and started to act <em>too </em>polite and faking a posh accent. “Oh! Thank <em>you</em> m’lady.” And concluded his delivery with a bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And once again Bobby managed to make MC laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, goodnight for real now.” MC tried to get serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweet dreams, m’lady!” Bobby still not letting the joke die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dork.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both entered their respective rooms, with extremely red cheeks. MC was greeted by Lottie, arms crossed and a teasing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC pointed a finger at her “Don’t.” MC felt like she had already received too much attention on her first day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” Lottie raised her arms in defeat. “Tomorrow then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, seriously? Fine.” MC accepted, knowing she had no other choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC’s head finally hit the pillow, and after almost an hour of talking, the girls fell asleep. Overall MC considered this to be a good day. MC had a warm feeling inside of her. She felt at peace and as if everything was going to be alright. MC’s head was filled with many other thoughts but she decided to ignore them as her weariness took over her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that day 1 is over, expect longer chapters!!  Thanks to all of those who leave comments or message me, it makes my day🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>